


Sweet/Spicy

by HarmoniHalo



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniHalo/pseuds/HarmoniHalo
Summary: ((I literally dont know dude i just got here))A short smutlet while I write the big one.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Sweet/Spicy

A shaky sigh escaped Crowley as his partner peppered a line of feather like kisses down the curve of his abdomen. He glanced down at Aziraphale who gave him an attempt at a smirk before chomping onto the zipper of the demon's trousers and pulling down.

With no give. 

Aziraphale's sensual expression changed to slightly annoyed as he tugged and tugged fruitlessly at the stuck fetter, growling at it to highlight how annoyed he was. 

"Problem, angel?" Crowley teased, chuckling with bemusement. 

Zira could easily miracle it open. Hell, Crowley could as well. But this was much more amusing. 

"Nnghh-!" Aziraphale pulled away, calling out with indignation. "You always seem to make this look so easy! How is that?!" He pouted, his plans of coming off erotic and sexy thwarted. 

"Well," Crowley began, waving a finger in the air. "It may have to be with my affinity for skin tight pants? They don't come down easily. Try again."

"Fine. Fine." The angel responded with discontent, leaning back in. His teeth clamped on and with barely little effort, it came down. "Oh...what...?"

"You probably loosened it." Crowley had to stop from laughing.

"No matter," Aziraphale waved it off, his hand gingerly trailing up Crowley's thigh before hooking itself on a belt loop. "Ready to begin, dear?" He cooed with love stricken expression, tone dripping with affection. 

"Stars, yes..." Crowley let himself lay limp against the sheets, save for his hand that lay gently on the back of Aziraphale's neck. 

The angel smiled, the finger looped in waistband flexed slightly, and with one smooth motion downwards, Crowley's trousers peeled away almost like banana, leaving him bare. And were folded on a hanger in the nearby armoire. 

Crowley let out a short whistle, "That one was new." 

"I overheard you wanted spontaneity in the bedroom, so I wanted to comply." Aziraphale gave the demon a look that he couldn't decide if it was smug or sincere. 

"Did that satisfy?" 

"Yep. Yeah. Good." 

"And," Aziraphale looked down at his partner's exposed mound, one of his fingers casually tracing a circle over it's fiery red curls. "You're completely bare underneath, just as I asked you to be. Very well done."

His voice went from soft and gentle to something a bit more menacing, even if just by a tick. 

But even just the slight shift in timbre made Crowley shiver and let out a wistful sigh.

"And since you've been so obedient, I'm

going to assume you would like a reward?"

"Mmhmm." Crowley responded in a woozy tone.

Aziraphale gave him a stern look, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Dear. Answer me correctly, please."

Despite his politeness, the angel's voice was overshadowed with a strict overtone. His blue eyes were less bright and more sharp. 

Crowley felt a shudder go through him under Aziraphale's steely stare. 

"Yes, sir." He panted out. 

"Good boy." Aziraphale chirped before leaning into the demon's sopping folds, lapping gently at the pink insides, causing him to keen, his hand gripping tightly to the angel's neck. 

His tongue felt like silk, somehow cold and tingly against the aroused flesh. Crowley sighed softly, thrusting deliberately into his partner's mouth, wanting more contact. 

"Angel..." He whined.

Aziraphale paused, pulling away from Crowley, the demon's essence dripping from his lip. He looked up at him, his eyes bright with curiosity. 

"Crowley...?" He asked, the dominant persona from earlier completely melted away. 

"Yeah?" There was a small smirk tugging at the edge of the demon's mouth. 

"Did you...? Now, this may seem a bit silly but...excuse me a moment..." Before continuing to speak, Aziraphale leaned back in, taking a long deliberate lick of his partner's insides. Crowley flung his head back in response, a sharp gasp escaping him. Which Aziraphale seemed to echo, but for completely different reasons. 

"You did!!" He exclaimed, pulling away again. "You changed your taste!"

"I'm not the only one who likes spontaneity." Crowley chuckled. 

"Is that..." He smacked his lips, before licking them clean. "Cinnamon?"

"You've got quite the discerning palette." Crowley laughed under his breath, running his hand through Aziraphale's curls. 

"I never thought...." The angel smiled giddily, before whispering like he was telling a secret. "I never considered that we could do that!!" 

"Took a bit of experimenting, but I think I nailed it." 

"I would say so." Aziraphale cooed, collecting a sliver of slick off of his partner's inner thigh before licking his finger clean. "The perfect combination of sweet and spicy, just like a certain demon I know."

"Well, I've got an all you eat buffet down there." 

"That you do." Aziraphale giggled, kicking his feet. "I'm sorry, I just...I cannot get over this! You could taste like anything I wanted! Maybe whipped cream, oh! Or chantilly cake! Or..."

"Angel," Crowley interrupted, "You're getting ahead of yourself. I'll taste like what I want to taste like." 

"Oh. You say that." Aziraphale looked up at him with a sly smile. "But I know if I ask something of you, I'll get it, won't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> So um. Here we are again. 
> 
> I swear I'm still working on the untitled NSFW fic and Heavenly. I keep getting distracted. 
> 
> Also detroit evolution came out today and I've been occupied


End file.
